


Blinders

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Anuk-Ite, instead of using the people of Beacon Hills, targets the town's main players.





	1. Chapter 1

Noah isn’t there when it happens. He isn’t there when Stiles dies, not really. He sees his son in the distance, staring up at eyes flashing blue in the dark. Noah starts running, he’ll never make it, god, he has to make it. He hears Stiles say “please” once, but he’s no closer. His knees ache, he’s out of breath, but he can’t miss this. He’s missed too much. Stiles’ red hoodie is in tatters, and his body is cold, like he’d been lying out in the dark, alone. He died alone because Noah wasn’t there. He wasn’t there.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa is working, because she’s always working. Scott dropped by earlier with takeout, a third of which she’d eaten in the break room before wrapping up the rest and setting it in the fridge for later. She’s admitting a new patient when the kid from the coroner’s office wheels in a black body bog on a stretcher. She nods, finishes admitting the patient, “the doctor will be right with you,” before she’s called down to the morgue. The body bag is on the table. She pulls the zipper, screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris has already faced his nightmares too many times. He has no one left to lose but again he’s standing in a graveyard. Again he feels his jacket tight across his shoulders, the sleeves a little too long, his tie tight around his neck like a noose. His skin crawls. He’s surrounded by blank faced people. He works through the crowd, neck prickling, as they watch him go, as they watch him stand in front of a hole in the ground, as they watch his eyes dart back and forth because he doesn’t know who he’s burying. He doesn’t know.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles has seen that episode of Criminal Minds, thanks very much, asshole, where patients terrified of being buried alive get locked in a box by their psychiatrist. He’s not scared of being buried that way, although, yeah, that sounds pretty bad. He’s been buried within himself before, staring at pieces on a board he couldn’t figure out. He can’t see the pieces...he can’t see. He doesn’t have a spool of red string or pictures lifted from his fathers file. Even if he did, he can’t connect them. He doesn’t understand. The pieces blur. He doesn’t...understand.


End file.
